De ahora en adelante
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Spoilers DH.Han pasado dos días desde que terminó la batalla y Hermione no puede dormir...RHr.


**De ahora en adelante**

_La habían llevado a una habitación oscura, y todos los que la rodeaban sonreían con maldad, porque sabían lo que estaba por venir y ella también lo sabía. La boca de Bellatrix se abrió y un destello ve__rde salió de su varita. Nada en su vida la había preparado para un dolor como ese…todo su cuerpo era asediado por un dolor quemante, la vista se le nubló y las lágrimas fluyeron libres. Y estaba segura de que moriría…porque no creía soportar la sensación de mil cuchillos atravesándola. Gritó hasta que la garganta se le desgarró….y entonces la escuchó._

_¡HERMIONE!_

Despertó bañada en sudor, con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que había llorado durante la pesadilla. Lo había revivido una vez más y su cuerpo dolía como si realmente la hubieran torturado de nuevo. Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos y empezó a llorar. Dos días habían pasado desde el final de la guerra y ella continuaba en Howgarts, con el resto de los Weasley y Harry, esperando por la celebración de los funerales de todos los caídos en la lucha.

Entonces la realidad la golpeó cruelmente.

Fred estaba muerto. Y Tonks y Lupin y Colin… gente que amaba, que formaba parte importante de su vida y ya no estaban. Nunca más escucharía la risa de Fred ni vería la sonrisa de Tonks ni la expresión sabia del que había sido su mejor profesor, Lupin.

Y también se habían ido Moody y Dobby.

Los sollozos se intensificaron y la opresión que sentía en el pecho se hizo mayor. ¿Cómo se hacía para enfrentar tanto dolor? Quería dormirse y luego despertar y descubrir que todo era mentira pero no lo era, nada era mentira…

Esa pesadilla que la atacaba cada vez que cerraba sus ojos. Volver a sentir el dolor, la desesperación, una agonía intensa. Y volver a pensar una vez más que nunca vería a Ron, ni a Harry, que no se podría despedir…que nunca le diría a Ron que lo amaba. Pero entonces escuchó que gritaban su nombre, era la voz de Ron y eso le dio fuerzas para soportar lo que seguía. Una luz en la oscuridad, eso había sido…

Luego le vino a la memoria la imagen de Hagrid con Harry en brazos, y la voz de Voldemort diciendo que estaba muerto, que su mejor amigo estaba muerto….la imagen de Harry en el suelo inconsciente había sido terrible, en ese instante sintió un dolor aún más fuerte que el que cualquier maldición podría provocar.

Pero luego todo había sido distinto. Harry estaba vivo y había vencido a Voldemort. Todo había terminado. Una sensación de alivio la invadió. Se sintió un poco mejor, pero las heridas seguían allí y tal vez nunca sanarían.

Otros recuerdos la invadieron, recuerdos felices entre tanta destrucción….

Ron pasando un brazo por sus hombros cada vez que estaba triste, su regreso luego de haberlos dejado a ella y a Harry, porque a pesar de haber tenido esa reacción violenta, de haber querido golpear cada centímetro de su cuerpo, estaba muy feliz de tenerlo de vuelta. Los tres riendo luego de haber escapado de Gringotts, los tres luchando juntos siempre.

Y estaba el beso. Aún se preguntaba cómo había reunido el valor para hacer eso. Pero lo había hecho. El recuerdo de Ron abrazándola, y la emoción con la que había respondido el beso, sus labios sobre los de ella, la hacían estremecer. Ese beso era lo mejor que había ocurrido en su vida…

Pero luego de eso no habían hablado y Hermione sentía que estaban como en un principio. Se moría de ganar por saber qué pasaría de ahora en adelante, pero no debía forzar las cosas. Aunque casi siempre pensaba en ello... ¿y si no había significado nada? ¿habría arruinado su amistad?

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas. Ya no tenía caso dormir, así que mejor bajaría a la Sala Común para despejarse. Se puso un suéter sobre la pijama y bajó las escaleras.

Pero hubo algo que la detuvo: había escuchado unos sollozos. Hermione caminó con cautela para no ser descubierta. Entonces descubrió una cabellera pelirroja que brillaba con el fuego de la chimenea. Su corazón se encogió, cuando vio a Ron llorar de esa manera, como un niño pequeño, solo. Los últimos días trató de aparentar fortaleza pero ella sabía que todo era una máscara y ahora estaba allí, expresando abiertamente su dolor. La joven se acercó con cuidado hasta quedar a pocos pasos del muchacho.

-Ron- lo llamó en voz baja.

Ron, algo asustado, levantó el rostro, tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas. Pero fue inútil, porque las lágrimas no se detuvieron.

-Hermione- dijo con voz trémula.

La joven no dijo nada, tan solo sentó al lado de Ron y lo abrazó. Fue en ese momento cuando el muchacho se derrumbó. Empezó a llorar con violencia, el rostro en el hombro de ella, mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba. Quería que dolor se acabara de una maldita vez, pero aumentaba con el tiempo. Los momentos vividos con Fred se agolpaban en su mente y saber que su hermano ya no estaba allí era insoportable. Recordó todo lo que habían vivido ese año, y abrazado a Hermione, lloró aún más intensamente.

Lloró por haber dejado a sus amigos, lloró por la noche en la Mansión de los Malfoy cuando pensó que perdería a Hermione, lloró al recordar la imagen de Harry, que yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Lloró por Moody, por Dobby, por Tonks y Lupin, por el pequeño Teddy, y nuevamente por Fred. Porque el dolor de perder a su hermano nunca lo abandonaría.

Ron lloró durante horas y Hermione estuvo con él, acariciando su cabello mientras ella también lloraba. Luego sintió los sollozos aminorar y notó que Ron ya no temblaba. El chico levantó el rostro y la miró directamente a los ojos marrones, que tanto le gustaban. Hermione, por su parte, se perdió en los ojos azules de Ron, que aunque llenos de dolor también la miraban agradecidos.

-Gracias por estar aquí-le dijo él en voz baja.

Hermione le sonrió.

-Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa, y decidió que era hora de hablar con sinceridad. Abrió la boca pero Hermione se le adelantó.

-Se de que me vas a hablar.

Él la miró sorprendido.

-No sé tú Ron, pero yo no he dejado de pensar en ese beso.

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Ron.

-Yo tampoco-

A Hermione le brillaron los ojos en ese instante.

-Seré honesta. Es algo que había anhelado hace mucho tiempo, y en ese instante temí que nunca te besaría. Lo hice porque tuve miedo de que ya no habría más oportunidades, por eso…y porque te amo.

Ron abrió los ojos de par en par y de repente se quedó sin habla. Hermione lo miró nerviosa, ¿qué se suponía que significaba esa mirada?

- Y quiero saber qué sientes al respecto, qué significó para ti. Estoy confundida, no se si lo que cometí fue una estupidez, si eché a perder nuestra amistad, pero es que ya no podía más. No sabía como interpretar tus celos por Krum, o el que siempre estabas pendiente de mi, nuestras constantes peleas...

Pero un dedo de Ron en su boca la hizo callarse.

-Yo también te amo, Hermione.

-¿Ah?

-Que también te amo.

En ese momento fue Hermione la que se quedó sin habla. Ron, no pudo menos que reírse de su expresión.

- Creo que desde hace mucho. Interpretaste bien mis celos. Detestaba que Krum se te acercara y que salieras con Mclaggen. Por eso peleaba tanto contigo, para que me notaras y te fijaras en mí. Lo de Lavender fue una estupidez, pero pensé que lograría que sintieras celos de ella. Y creo que lo conseguí.

Hermione lo miró ya repuesta, y sonrió.

-Eres un engreído.

El muchacho levantó la mano y le acarició el cabello.

-Esa noche en la Sala de los Menesteres, cuando me besaste, sentí una dicha que no había conocido nunca. Siempre había pensado que era imposible que te fijaras en mí, con Harry como tu mejor amigo o con chicos como Krum o Mclaggen. Y aún no lo entiendo. No soy la gran cosa, sabes.

Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Claro que lo eres-dijo con vehemencia- Eres demasiado valiente y extremadamente leal. Pones la vida de los demás antes que la tuya propia, fuiste el primero en ofrecerse para matar a Nagini, el que retó a Sirius, el que se sacrificó en el juego de ajedrez. El que siempre está pendiente de mi y dispuesto a patear al que me insulte. Eres tierno, inteligente y divertido. Y aunque no quiero sonar superficial, eres muy guapo.

Ron se sonrojó por las últimas palabras de Hermione.

-Gracias.

Ella lo miró en silencio hasta quedar perdida de nuevo en sus ojos. De repente su corazón empezó a palpitar cuando sintió que Ron le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos. Los labios de él se posaron sobre los suyos y Hermione sintió la misma emoción que la primera vez. Pero este beso fue distinto, más despacio y más profundo, porque ya no se encontraban en medio de una guerra. A los dos los invadió la dicha al saber que por fin había sucedido.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Los dos se separaron ruborizados para encontrar a Harry, muy sonriente, observándolos.

-Ya es la segunda vez en menos de tres días. Y para mí no es experiencia muy emocionante encontrarte besando a Hermione. Ella es como mi hermana ¿recuerdas?

Hermione estaba muy roja, pero Ron lo miró divertido.

-Pues ahora entiendes lo que siento cuando te veo con mi hermana.

Harry rió.

-Tienes razón, compañero. Hermione, quita esa cara, creo que me acostumbraré.

La muchacha suspiró, aliviada. Ron le tomó la mano y la apretó con cariño.

-Ron y yo no podemos dormir, y supongo que tu tampoco.

Harry se sentó frente a ellos y asintió con la cabeza.

-No me da mucho sueño, en realidad.

En esos dos días no habían tenido tiempo de estar los tres juntos, como en ese momento. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, cuando de repente Harry se levantó y abrazó a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Gracias-murmuró.

Luego se separó de ellos y tomó asiento. Señaló las manos entrelazadas de sus amigos y sonrió abiertamente.

-De ahora en adelante todo será muy distinto. Creo que ya no pelearán tan seguido.

Ron y Hermione rieron.

-Y si lo hacemos las reconciliaciones serán muy buenas- dijo Ron.

-¡Ron!

-Pero siempre seremos los mejores amigos ¿vale?

Ron y Hermione asintieron. Aunque de ahora en adelante, muchas cosas cambiarían, definitivamente esa no era una de ellas.


End file.
